Alpha to the Alpha Omega
by AlphaO
Summary: Aptom finds himself alone, tormented by past actions. But has his luck finally changed? Who is this new evil that controls Zoanoids? Oneshot


"I can't believe it, I killed Alkanphel." _That has been something that I've wanted to hear all of my life, yet it has not happened. It's as if he is immortal and impervious to all types of attacks. I can't seem to shake the feeling that I'm not meant to beat him. It's impossible to believe that. I, a Lost-Number, seemingly want to join the same group that turned me into this monstrosity. The idea has been better ever since I was captured and tortured by Khan. At least the others have passed on. Hanging out with Sho, trying to eat Agito, hitting on Mitzuki, talking to Tetsuro about everything, that was fun, I just wish I could still do that type of stuff. But, now that life was taken away. Alkanphel found where they were and slaughtered them. Agito and Sho died before they could summon their armors._

I was feasting at the time, thinking that I could spare a couple of minutes to myself. I should have known better, the Zoalords found me once before due to my stupidity. This time it was my fault once again. I will get my revenge on the man who butchered my friends. But first, I think I see some lunch coming my way. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
"Agito, think we lost them yet?" Sho said out of breathe as they ran from another group of Enzyme 3's that were chasing them ever since Alkanphel blew up the place they were living in.  
"It seems like it Sho. Let's rest for a while hear then head over to a shelter to stay the night. We can't keep calling on our armors with no rest." Agito looked out from behind the Redwood tree that they were hiding by.

Ever since Alkanphel's attack, Agito and Sho have run all over the planet, looking for a place to stay where Chrono's would not look for them. But every time they found a place, more Zoanoids would raid the place and force them to flee again. It was a losing battle and they knew it.

"I can't believe you guys are still alive. I thought you guys died when Alkanphel blew up the house back in Fukushima. I thought I was the last alive." Aptom said as he dropped from the tree scaring Sho and shocking Agito.

"So you're still alive. This is interesting. Maybe you can tell the Enzyme 3s that are chasing us that we flew off or something to give us a break." Agito said as he saw the Enzyme IIIs creeping ever closer to there location.

"What do I get out of the deal if I do? Can I chew on your arm?" Aptom said jokingly towards Agito knowing that it pisses him off. "If you can survive dying, sure why not." It was Aptoms turn to be shocked. 'He is actually going to let me? Something is wrong with him! I need to make sure that this is the real Agito and Sho or else I stepped into one hell of a trap.' 

With that Aptom shifted into the form of an Enzyme III and mixed in with the group.  
All of the Enzyme IIIs stopped and looked at him. "What are we looking for?" One of the Enzyme IIIs looked at him and said something below his breath, "What do you think we're looking for? For that matter where have you been? If you slept through the briefing, we are looking for the Guyvers and Aptom. They were said to be in this area." Aptom smirked, now knowing the truth of those people below the tree. "Really, well guess you found me. But do you think you can survive long enough to get reinforcements?"

Aptom changed into his favorite configuration, the members of the Hyper Zoanoid Team Five, and started to charge at the closest Enzyme. As Aptom closed in with one of Thancrus's blades as a hand for a cross chop, the Enzyme surprised him by bringing his own blade into the mix. 'Shoot, these guys were upgraded? Guess I need to update my archives. This will be fun now.' Aptom dodged the tail of another Enzyme while defending himself from another Vibro-blade attack of yet another Enzyme. The remaining two went on the search for Agito and Sho.

As Agito and Sho rested from there latest chase, they noticed that Aptom was taking a long time to get back. "Think he got into a fight Agito?" 

Agito just shrugged, not really caring about the lost number, but knowing that Aptom was in some sort of trouble. "Shoot, Sho get down." Not a second later, a Vibro-blade went through the spot that Sho's head vacated. "Let's do it, Agito, for our friends." Aptom heard a sound that once before made his skin crawl but now it made him fight even harder. "GUYVER!"

Sho and Agito broke from there cover and tried to assess the situation. 'Three Enzymes 3's attacking Aptom, and two for us. This is going to be an interesting day.' Agito thought as he dodged another strike from the Enzyme 3. "Hmm, you've lost speed yet gained strength. You're still no match for me." Agito smirked under his armor knowing that he can destroy this Zoanoid in a moments notice.

"**Enzymes, back down. Aptom and the Guyvers are mine.**" At hearing those words, the Enzymes backed down and waited for their leader to appear. The Guyvers were shocked when they recognized the person, or better yet, who they thought was the person.

'It can't be I killed him years ago.' Sho thought back to his own battle with this creature before them. 'Even though his CM was cracked, he regenerated, interesting.' Agito thought as he remembered watching Sho fight this creature. "Who the hell are you? How come those zoanoids obey you anyway? You're not a Zoalord." Aptom said as he was slightly annoyed he didn't get the chance to snack on one of the Enzymes.

"**Fools, I'm not who you think I am. Lisker has been dead since you killed him Sho. You may call me Omega. Thank you for helping me find Alpha and Beta. I've been searching for them for ages. Time for me to regain that which has been denied to me since the beginning. Enzymes leave here and do not return. You are not needed anymore.**"

Aptom, not truly understanding what was happening nor caring, went after the Enzymes looking for a snack. What he didn't expect was that Omega would appear before him and tap him through a couple of trees.

"'Ow, that kind of hurt.' What are you and how come you can push me around like I'm air? For that matter, why did you deny me my snack?" Aptom asked as he got up. His healing factor was having a field day rearranging his organs back to there original positions.

/Lisker never had that much power. Think this guy will be a piece of cake for a Guyver and a gigantic? \ Sho shot in Agito's direction. /I doubt it. He just beat up Aptom without breaking a sweat. I think we are in over our heads.\ Agito started thinking of a way to postpone their deaths when he noticed that Omega's right arm started shifting form.

"It isn't probable. You have the remover?" Agito was shocked to find the remover still intact and being held effortlessly by this behemoth of power before him.

"**Poor Agito, I like your armor the most so I will take that first. Ready? This will be more painful than last time. Feel the pain that Guyver0 went through.**" Omega shot the remover towards Agito.

Agito was going through excruciating pain. When Guyot used the remover on him, it only taxed his willpower to a degree. This time it felt like he was breaking at the seams.

Sho could not stand seeing one of his friends being in such pain. He jumped forward and called the gigantic. As he closed in, Omega took the brunt of the fist that Sho sent his way, but Omega didn't budge an inch. "**Poor child, you can not beat me with such pitiful power. If you really want to see strength, jus keep an eye out for my whistle.**"

Omega smirked just then while Aptom ran him through using his Team Five configuration. "Got you now. Time to die." Aptom brought up his blade only to notice that it wasn't budging. "What the hell? Why can't I move?"

Omega laughed an evil laugh, one that even made Guyot's laugh sound like a kitten purring. "**Don't you wish you knew what I was? Chronos couldn't make me if that's what your wondering. That leaves you with one guess and you're probably right. I'm a project of the Creators.**"

Agito, Aptom, and Sho were dumbfounded. Agito, through his pain, started to speak to Omega even though it strained his willpower. "Did they throw you away like us? Or were you like Guyver0?"

"**How dare you compare me to that filth? I knew of my power even before he was reborn. That fool had no idea what he was getting into. I could have destroyed the Creators but instead they gave it to him. The fool deserved to die. He wasted his opportunity to kill off the Creators and become a god.**"

Sho was shocked at the impact of Omega's words. 'Impossible, he can't mean what he is saying. Why would he want to become a god?' Sho was forced back to reality by a shrill noise that sounded a lot like a whistle.

He was sent flying with his armor and the gigantic coming off of him. He landed with a thud, not moving, yet breathing. "**Guess I put a bit too much into that one, oh well. Aptom, your next. Get ready to become my desert.**" Aptom felt the same sensation as when he absorbed other Zoa-forms. 'So this is my time to die, wish I could have killed Sho before I died though. Wait, I can't die. I won't allow him to get his hands on the g-units.'

Aptom fused his Neo-Zxtole, Vamore, Delcasse, and Grimmel to form one hell of Bio-blaster type Zoanoid. "You won't be getting those units. Even if I die here, you will never get them." Aptom shot point blank into Omega's back, destroying his arm but also making Omega lose concentration and focus. During that second of weakness, Aptom stole the remover from Omega by chopping his arm off. Omega was infuriated at that fact and started blasting pressure cannons everywhere.

Aptom was running around all of the blasts, managed to pick Agito on his first pass but Sho was a different matter. Turned out that most of the blasts were concentrated around him and some almost blew off his appendages. 'He's so going to kill me if he found that part out.' After his third try to get Sho, he did and started running as fast as he could.

Aptom started heading towards what once was relic's point. When he entered, it all seemed the same as the last time he was there, before the Relic flew through the mountain. But as he neared the lower levels, there were strange occurrences. The farther he traveled into the mountain, the more he felt the presence of something.

He wasn't sure what it was but it seemed like it was trying to help and those under his care. He finally hit a dead-end, along one of the abandoned shafts running through the facility He followed the presence as far as he felt he should when he noticed that the wall was rippling. 'What the hell?' Aptom was not going to trust his fears of that being a Chronos trap when he noticed the image of a Guyver appear through the rift. Without knowing it, Aptom was bowing before the creature but as it dawned on him, he hastily got up and followed it while carrying his friends.

"_So Omega has finally caught up to them. This is troubling indeed. I had hoped the Gigantic would aid them in there battle but it seems it didn't. Relax Aptom and place them on the ground. I shall raise them in a second. I need to know how much damage has been done to them before I decide how to upgrade them. If it's even possible anyway._"

Aptom, who was still in shock from recognizing the outside of the Relic as he passed into its walls, was even more shocked when he noticed that the Guyver he followed was really a construct. "Who are you? How do you even know my name? For that matter, how do you know about Omega?"

The construct raised two tables from the floor of the Relic and moved both of the Guyvers onto each table. It then started a deep scan of the damage done and seemed to disappear when the scans were completed. "Answer me now. I want to know who you are."

"_You've always been an impatient brat. First off, I helped with the Guyver project, we dubbed it Project Ultima back then but that's a different story. Second, Omega was another project of mine, as well as two other humans, who were meant to utilize the g-units to there fullest potential. Omega was furious when he could not test out his own power against Guyver0 and when he did, was even more infuriated when he could not win. He drove Guyver0 insane when he tried to steal the armor from him. That part of the story is a little too much for you now but let us put it this way, it was painful for both of them. It drove Omega and the host of the first Guyver insane and made me rethink about my other two test subjects. Third, from the results of these tests, the Guyvers are eating your friends alive. The only way to save them, which isn't much at the moment, is to integrate their psyche with the units themselves. If you can place the remover on the pedestal before you, I can start this procedure immediately._"

Aptom, still not sure of whether or not to believe the disembodied voice, decided to follow his instincts. He decided to take a nap on the floor close to his friends, yet far enough away that he wasn't a bother. 'Hopefully when I wake up, I'll see my old friends. Plus I can fight Sho and see who's stronger.' Those were his last thoughts before he slept. For the first time in years, Aptom had a restful sleep. No nightmares, no destruction. Just a comfortable darkness that made everything seem right.

"_Aptom, wake up. It has been finished. Your friends still exist but not as they once were. I could not keep them in their original forms but now they become upgraded. Look upon your friends._"

Aptom was not sure of what to look at. There were the dried, crushed up corpses of his friends and the g-units on the table. He was about to destroy the Relic when he heard something coming from Sho's side. "Why do I have a pounding headache? For that matter why can't I even move a muscle?" Aptom was in shock and looked over each of the corpses and noticed that it was impossible for them to speak. The only logical excuse for the voice was the unit itself. "Sho, can you hear me?"

"Not that loud Aptom, my ears are still hurting for whatever Omega did to me. By the way, why can't I move and see?" Aptom was glad to find that one of his friends was alive and well, sort of anyway. He looked at the construct and it shined what could have been its control medal. Sho's unit did the same and it attacked his body. Using the remains of the body, the unit was able to reform Sho's Guyver form. The same thing occurred for Agito.

"_So your awake I take it? Good. First off, my name has been changed over the years but one thing has not. I was the Alpha and now I'm the Omega. The three of you have a new mission. Instead of destroying Chronos, we must destroy Omega. You can destroy Chronos after Omega has been finished. But before you can fight again, the Gigantic upgrade has taken more damage than it should have. It will not be in fighting form for a couple of years anyway, and even then it will only hinder your actions. I will upgrade that as well when it has finally healed itself of the damage sustained. Now Sho, Agito your first task is to find hosts that will bond and not be destroyed. Each host you absorb, until you find the correct ones, will only add to your power. But remember, your hosts will not be ready for years, and when they are you will be able to find them and finally be complete. But remember this, Omega is still searching for you so be careful. Host is not limited to human form either, so go chase what you see fit. Aptom, you are needed for another purpose. You will not be able to join this fight for a couple of years, even after Sho and Agito are completed. Just remember my warning. Now Aptom let us get started._"

With that, Sho and Agito exited the ruins and started there search. Two lives ended, while two new ones began. Where will this new adventure take them?


End file.
